


Perrito

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Collars, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: A commission I just finished, set in the Learning the Ropes AU





	Perrito

Jesse always seemed to need help to get into his pup headspace. Luckily for him, Gabe didn’t mind assisting the younger man. He was more than willing to coax Jesse into the special place in his mind that let him act on his desires freely. 

Part of helping Jesse release his inhibitions was helping him get into his gear. Gabe had a special box for all of Jesse’s pup gear, and he had that box open on the edge of the bed next to him. Jesse knelt between Gabe’s legs, head resting on his thigh while Gabe sifted through the supplies. Gabe pulled out the soft, fluffy ears and set the pair on his free thigh. 

“Look at me, puppy.”

Simple words, but hard to follow immediately, at least for Jesse. His cheeks burned at the request as he turned his face to press harder against Gabriel’s thigh. Gabe sighed softly, reaching down to gently grasp Jesse’s chin. 

“I said look at me, puppy.” Jesse took a long moment before he looked up at Gabriel, a soft pout on his lips. 

“Sorry, Papi, I-”

“Ah. Puppies don’t talk like that, do they?” Jesse slowly shook his head. Gabe cupped his cheek with a gentle smile. “Good boy. I’m going to put your ears on you now.” Gabriel picked one up and opened the clip, sliding it in place in Jesse’s hair. He repeated the action with the other fluffy ear, petting Jesse’s hair fondly before reaching over to the supply box again. 

Gabriel pulled out a red leather collar, unbuckling it before murmuring, “Head up.” Jesse lifted his head, looking at Gabe as he did so. Gabe fit the collar around Jesse’s neck and fastened it at the nape of his neck, tugging on the D-ring with a playful grin before he straightened up

“Stand up.” Jesse stood quickly on slightly shaky knees, resting his hands on Gabe’s arms to steady himself for a moment. Gabe stood up too, holding him close for a few seconds. “Very good, puppy. Bend over the bed now so I can get your tail in.” Gabe stepped out of the way so that Jesse could bend over the foot of the bed where he had just been sitting. 

Jesse bent over the edge of the bed, spreading his long legs so Gabriel had access. Gabe pulled his rubber tail out of the supply box, the tail part of the plug wagging with the movement. Gabe grinned to himself, setting it on the bed next to Jesse’s hip. He walked around to their nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He returned to standing behind Jesse, admiring the view for a moment. 

“Such a pretty puppy for me, aren’t you?” Gabe asked as he popped the cap on the bottle of lube and poured some over his fingers. Jesse whined softly and pressed his face into the comforter. Gabe’s slick fingers ran up and down the cleft of Jesse’s ass for a few moments before he slid a finger in deep. Jesse’s back arched as he groaned, his legs spreading a little further apart instinctually. 

Gabriel added a second finger after a few thrusts, taking in Jesse’s resulting moan reverently. He thrust his fingers in steadily, stretching Jesse enough to take the plug without pain. Jesse whined loudly when Gabriel withdrew his fingers, his cheeks flushing brightly in embarrassment. 

Gabe slicked the plug up with a little more lube before he pressed the tip against Jesse’s slightly gaping hole. Jesse pressed back against the plug, resting his forehead against the bed as he wiggled his hips minutely. Gabe pressed it in slowly, resting his free hand on Jesse’s hip to keep him from moving and rushing the action. The plug settled at its neck, making Jesse groan from his chest. “There we go. Good boy. Good puppy,” Gabe murmured, watching Jesse’s ass intently. The upright tail wagged with every tiny movement Jesse made. 

Jesse whined softly, shifting to spread his feet further apart while squeezing his thighs together. The tail bobbed eagerly, a grin crossing Gabriel’s face. “Legs apart, pup. Actually, sit for me.” Jesse took his time obeying the order, stretching out all his limbs before sitting on his haunches, legs spread slightly. Gabe watched him settle into the position before going to their closet and picking out a light crop from the collection. He returned to the bedroom, standing behind Jesse. 

“Sit pretty for me, pup.” Gabe kept the crop out of sight, waiting for Jesse to follow the command. When he didn’t move, Gabe lifted the crop to trail it across Jesse’s back as a warning. The touch was just firm enough for Jesse to feel the pressure as it dragged across his shoulders. It was enough encouragement for Jesse to raise his hands near his chest, settling his ass a little closer to the floor. “Good boy, pup.” 

Gabe walked around Jesse, reaching into the supply box for the ziploc bag of little bone shaped candies. He pulled a few out and settled one in the middle of his palm before kneeling down in front of Jesse. He offered the small treat to the puppy, smiling when Jesse took the treat out of his hand with his mouth, kissing his palm after he had retrieved the treat. “Very good. Such a good boy for me.” Gabe reached out and tangled his fingers in Jesse’s hair, petting fondly for a few moments before he stood up. 

“If you want another treat, you have to speak for me.” Gabe sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out with the crop to touch Jesse’s closed thighs, very lightly smacking the inside of one until Jesse spread his legs again. Jesse looked apprehensive at the prospect of ‘speaking’, tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip. The leather of the crop dragged over his thighs once more before trailing up his stomach and to his chest, catching gently over one nipple. Jesse’s breathing hitched in his lungs, daring to glance down where the crop was trailing to the other nipple. 

“Ah. Naughty. Keep your eyes on me. Speak, perrito.” 

Jesse looked up at him with sorry eyes, fixing his stance without further correction, hands to his chest. He did make quite the picture when he sat ‘pretty’. Jesse took a deep breath before he let out a half-heart little yip. Gabe clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. “Come on, you can do better than that.” Jesse huffed a soft sigh before shaking his hips slightly, barking for Gabe louder. Gabe grinned and offered the candy bone to Jesse, the younger man taking it happily while keeping his eyes on Gabriel. 

“Very good, pup.” His empty hand traveled back to the supply box, pulling out two bowls stacked in one another. He dumped the remaining candy bones in the top bowl, taking it out and setting both of the bowls on the floor before standing up. “Don’t eat any more treats while I’m gone. I’ll be right back. You can sit normal, perrito.” 

Gabe exited the bedroom, going into down the stairs and into the kitchen. He passed Genji and Jack on the couch, cuddled together and asleep under one of Genji’s overly large blankets. It brought a smile to his face as he passed them. He went into the kitchen quietly and pulled the fridge door open, grabbing a water bottle off one of the shelves. He tucked it under his arm as he walked back to the bedroom. Jesse hadn’t moved from his spot besides to shift his sitting stance. He sat back on his haunches, legs spread and hands on his thighs. 

Gabriel cracked open the bottle of water. He poured a half of a bowl’s worth of water in the stainless steel bowl and then recapped the bottle, moving to sit on the edge of the bed again. “Take a drink.”

Jesse moved over to the bowls happily, shuffling on his hands and knees until he was able to bend down and lap carefully at the water bowl. Gabe moved over on the edge of the bed so that he could gently pet Jesse’s hair between his fluffy ears while he drank from the metal bowl, humming contentedly. “Very good. You’re learning to listen a lot faster than normal, pup. I’m very proud of you.” Jesse moved away from the bowls and between Gabe’s legs, sitting up and hugging him around his stomach, nuzzling against his abs happily. 

Gabe continued to pet his hair and moved on to rub his back after a while, rocking both their bodies back and forth while humming. “Thank you, Gabe,” Jesse whispered, kissing and running his nose along random patterns on his stomach. 

“Thank you, baby. I’m so proud of you. You really are doing well with your pup training. I love you so much.” Gabe helped Jesse stand on slightly shaky knees, pulling him to bend over the edge of the bed. Gabe gently pulled the tail plug out in one smooth motion, dropping it in the supply box to be cleaned soon. Gabe helped him stand once more and hugged him tightly for a few moments before he gently patted Jesse’s thigh. “Let’s get you under a blanket. You’re feeling a little chilly. Are you hungry?” 

“No, Gabe, I’m okay.” He started crawling up the bed as he spoke, getting under the covers happily. He wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but he was feeling a little cold after all of that. He knew that soon Gabe would be under the covers with him, warming him up and keeping him safe. He snuggled deeper into the covers and waited happily while Gabe cleaned up the mess their scene had made. Gabe finished quickly and got under the covers with Jesse, pulling him close and humming softly while Jesse got comfortable. It didn’t take long for Jesse to start snoring softly.


End file.
